


Brainrot

by TuttiFrootie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, F/M, Homelessness, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Humor, Oo sexy, Rats, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism, brainrot, dumpster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: You encounter Komaeda behind the dumpster and have lunch together!<3Voice credit goes to Spazterr on Fiverr.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Dumpster fire

**Author's Note:**

> https://soundcloud.com/user-470855681/komaeda-brainrot-asmr

Ay ay ay girl ay. Huh? What am I doing behind this dumpster?  
Pshht.  
Jerkin'. 

You wanna see my massive hope? You wanna what I'm packing under this trenchcoat?  
Yeeeeahh, yeaaahh.  
You like that?

Uh? What's that? I'm scaring the kids? Nah, they want some. Bring 'em over. Imma teach them the helicopter. 

No, don't go! Maybe I was a little rude.  
Here, you want some rats? I got some. I roasted some on the spit.

What the hell, man! The skin is the crunchiest part! What the fuck are you doing wasting perfectly good food for?! 

You go hunt 'em next time. Slippery little shits. But if you remove the teeth, that's a fire fleshlight. 

I mouth-fucked the one you're eating right now. 

Good times.


	2. Chapter 2

'i won't let anyone hurt my precious (Y/N), I'll kill everyone" Nagito thought as he prepared for the party later that night he placed the knife and went to knock on your cottage "Oh, Nagito, we've barely spoken. Why are you here?" "I won't let anyone have you, (Y/N) Your hope is brighter than anyone's I'm going to kill everyone but you so you're mine" suddenly he tackled you to the ground and started humping you like a fish out of water.  


His rough tugs clashed with his tender smile. The roughness and warmth of his fingertips were unexpectedly pleasant. You could feel your self control slowly slipping away, making room for something you couldn't really describe. It felt unbelievable. His weight on top of yours, the firmness of his body, the occasional bit of bone poking out beneath his skinny frame... You kept your arms tightly against his chest in an attempt to push him off, but... That delightful ticklish sensation already spreading in your groin welcomed him deeper, and when he stuck out the tip of his tongue, gliding it carefully onto your cheek, all of your reason seemed to be collapsing. 

Nagito called you a dirty slut behind your back and you turned red as a tomato and your tongues battled for dominance he fORCED you onto his hard dick and you sucked and he came so then he tied your hands with the chain from his jeans and tied you to the bed and takes you to his secret sex dungeon in his cottage and teases you with dildoes until you're begging and he calls you a naufgty slut but he's yandere and pulls out his knife and carves his name into your stomach and leaves you there no one will ever find you "perfect plan" and "Where is (Y/N)?" asks Hajime because he is also in love with her so that Nagito is yandere and goes and kills everyone, so he does and then comes back to you and you're so scare but he kisses you and you cry.


	3. Chapter 3

You were sleepy as hell, but you had promised yourself you were going to talk to Nagito. You knew it helped. But how were you even going to phrase what you wanted to say?  
So stupid. Would he even care about your message?  
Nagito Nagito.   
The love of his parents is what he needed the most.   
You understood that deeply. You had a similar experience growing up. Especially with your father. You wanted his love desperately, but... He never did.  
Hate.  
Hate for everyone you love. Love opens the door to rejection and anxiety. You hated them.  
The reason why you liked Nagito was just wrong too. It was abusive. And Nagito shouldn't be in a relationship with such an unhealthy mindset. You were both broken people. And to have a family together and break even more people?  
Pft. Sure! Destroy everything. Just fucking smear shit all over the place. Who cares. Why does it matter. what the fuck.  
Just kill yourself? Is that the solution? No, but you certainly feel like you deserve it. Just murder.   
What about Nagito?  
You love him. You want to be together. Is there something wrong? No, you understand each other. You want him to be happy.  
But you're afraid you will be the one to hurt him.   
It hurts like an open wound someone is pouring salt on! It fucking burns! Communication, being honest about your feelings. You feel like you hate him. That he would ask something like that from you. Like he's asking to carve you open and peek inside your ribs. He might as well do that physically. But not emotionally.  
God you want to die.


End file.
